dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Soul-Blooded (3.5e Class)
Soul-Blooded There are some who are born with an innate connection to all things magical. Some of these people are known as Sorcerers, others are Bards, and others claim some sort of mystical heritage. And then there are the Soul-Blooded. These mystical warriors almost never born to Spellcasters or Creatures that boast Magical Prowess. As such, Most are Humans who come from completely normal families. The one thing that all hold in common is loss. At some point in their lives, someone important was taken from them, usually by death. It was this traumatic event that catapulted them from normalcy to Heroics. The Farmer's Son whose betrothed is carried off by Ogres may feel a stirring from within that prompts him to obtain a blade by any means necessary and give chase. Over time, the Soul-Blooded realizes that it is the souls of Fallen Heroes who press against his mind. Making a Soul-Blooded The Soul-Blooded is at home in most adventuring parties, serving as a Support-Based Melee Caster, much like a Bard. However, his abilities are mixed seemingly from multiple sources, leading some to mistake him for a Paladin, or Sorcerer, or even a Psychic Warrior. Abilities: Wisdom is an important stat for Soul-Blooded, as it controls their spellcasting, and several of their other class abilities. Constitution and Dexterity are equally Important, as they control his AC, Hitpoints, and Saves. Races: Of the Common races, Humans are the most likely to take this class. But it is not uncommon for Elves, Dwarves, or Halflings to become Soul-Blooded. Alignment: Any Non-Evil. Starting Gold: 2d4×10 gp Starting Age: As Rogue. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Soul-Blooded Weapon and Armor Proficiency: The Soul-Blooded is Proficient in all simple Weapons and Light Armor. He is not proficient with Shields. : The Soul-Blooded Casts spells much in the same way Bards do, and do not incur spell failure chance while wearing light armor and not carrying a shield. The Soul-Blooded shares the same spell list as Bards. (Ex): The Soul-Blooded is bonded to a particular person. This person may be a mentor, a friend, a student, or loved one. This person does not necessarily have to be on the same plane, or even alive. Once per day, When the Soul-Blooded is reduced to less than half his normal hit points, He can recall a particularly fond memory of the person he is bonded to. Doing so grants him Hit Points equal to his level, and a bonus to Attack Rolls, Damage Rolls, and Saves equal to his Wisdom Modifier. At levels 5, 10, 15, and 20, he may use Soul-Bound an additional time per day. The Boost to Damage, Saves, and Attack rolls lasts for 3 rounds. (Su): The Soul-Blooded can choose to Call upon the strength of an Ancient Hero. He selects which Soul he wishes to bind himself to every day, and such connections last as long as the Soul-Blooded wishes it. He may change his Bound Soul at any time, but doing so requires an hour of rest (meditation, quiet contemplation, what have you) Stalwart Soul: Gain a +3 Bonus to Fortitude Saves Quick Soul: Gain a +3 Bonus to Reflex Saves Disciplined Soul: Gain a +3 Bonus to Will Saves Warrior's Soul: Gain +1 to Attack Rolls and Damage Rolls Wild Soul: Gain +4 Bonus to Saves vs. Enchantments and Illusions. (Su): The Soul-Blooded can choose to Call upon the strength of a more Powerful Ancient Hero. He selects which Soul he wishes to bind himself to every day, and such connections last as long as the Soul-Blooded wishes it. He may change his Bound Soul at any time, but doing so requires an hour of rest (meditation, quiet contemplation, what have you) The Soul-Blooded may be Bound to EITHER a Lesser Soul, or a Minor Soul, not both. Compassionate Soul: Gain Lay on Hands as a Paladin. Healing Pool is equal to 1/2 Level x Wisdom Wretched Soul: Gain Gain 2 Claw Attacks at 1d4+Strength Mod for medium sized creatures. Soul of Resiliance: Gain +1/HP Level Soul of Defiance: Gain +3 Natural Armor Bonus Soul of Protection: +3 to all Saves. (Ex): At Level 7, The Soul-Blooded can now bind a Single Lesser Soul, and a Single Minor Soul at the Same time. (Su): At Level 10, The Soul-Blooded can now bind a Moderate Soul chosen from the list below. However, he cannot use his Dual Bond ability in conjunction with his Moderate Bond. Knight's Soul: Gain Proficiency in all Martial Weapons, Gain +3 Bonus to Attack and Damage Rolls Mage's Soul: Increase Caster Level of all spells cast by 2. Assassin's Soul: Gain +2d6 Sneak Attack Damage, Bonus to Hide, Move Silently equal to 1/2 Class Level Ascetic's Soul: Gain 1d8 Unarmed Strike Damage (with Improved Unarmed Strike), +4 Untyped Bonus to AC. Soul of the Abberant: Gain Fast Healing 2, +4 to Grapple, Trip, and Disarm Checks (Ex): At Level 13, The Soul-Blooded can now bind a Single Moderate Soul, a Single Lesser Soul, and a Single Minor Soul at the Same time. (Su): At Level 16, The Soul-Blooded can now bind a Greater Soul chosen from the list below. However, he cannot use his Triumvirate Bond ability in conjunction with his Greater Bond. Soul of the Deva: Gain Smite Evil 1/4 Class Levels per day, Resist Cold, Electricity, Acid 10 Soul of the Demon: Gain Smite Lawful 1/4 Class Levels per Day, Resist Cold, Electricity, Fire 10 Soul of the Scales: Gain Protection from Evil, Law, Good, And Chaos as Spell like abilities usable twice a day each with a caster level equal to your Soul-Blooded Level (Ex): At Level 19, The Soul-Blooded can now bind a Single Greater Soul, A Single Moderate Soul, a Single Lesser Soul, and a Single Minor Soul at the Same time. Campaign Information Playing a Soul-Blooded Religion: More often than not, Soul-Blooded Worship Gods of Vengeance. Those who don't, usually worship Gods of Guardians and Protectors Other Classes: The Soul-Blooded is typically much like a commoner. He enjoys the company of a Bard, is awed by the irresistable words of a Paladin, and amazed at the Mystical Might of a Wizard. But in time, he comes into his own, and is not so easily impressed. Combat: Depending on the Souls bound, he might be on the front lines, or working as a melee support caster Advancement: Most Soul-Blooded Take Levels in Monk or Cleric to benefit from their already high Wisdom. Soul-Blooded in the World Daily Life: Until the Soul-Blooded unlocks his latent abilities, he's simply a commoner. Notables: Eric Stephenson, Expert3/Soul-Blooded 6 Organizations: Soul-Blooded Rarely know that they are Soul-Blooded, and it's difficult to tell one apart from a Bard, or a Paladin, or a Ranger, or even a Sorcerer. NPC Reactions: Depending on how a Soul-Blooded Carries himself, people may treat him as they would a Bard or Paladin.. Soul-Blooded Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (Arcana) can research Soul-Blooded to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. ---- Category:Moderate BAB Category:Partial Spellcasting Category:Arcane Magic Category:Spontaneous Spellcasting Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class